Super Xelloss and Sidekick Jaken!
by bel-chan
Summary: Xelloss and Jaken are super heros in a hero-needing city. But can a city really depend on a monster and an ugly toad?


AN: Oi People! ^_^ bel-chan here! I have finally finished this fanfic. I got the idea from my friend J-chan! *waves at J-chan* It's mainly a crossover, but, only two characters from two different animes come together in another universe that I have created. It's best you imagine the city like in Batman, you know, New York at night? Okay now read and review ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned this... I wish I owned this.. But too bad, I don't only Rumiko Takahashi and whoever created Slayers owns the characters, Xelloss and Jaken. So DO NOT sue me... besides, you wouldn't get very much from me anyway ;_;  
  
WARNING: In order to fully understand the concepts of the fanfic, you must have a sense of humor, be able to withstand corny lines, weird and even no plots. Passed these tests? Then read on! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
STATS FOR YOU TO KNOW:  
  
When: shouldn't you have a watch?  
  
Where: some random place with crime  
  
Who: Xelloss and Jaken  
  
Why: Because I felt like it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Super Xelloss and Sidekick Jaken  
  
  
  
A huge light is pointed towards the sky. It shown of a elegant shadow "X" and "J". Police siren sounds. Over the top of buildings are two lightning quick shadows who literally fly over rooftops. The pair of shadows race towards the scene at the city bank. The bank is surronded by dozens of police cars and police men. A tall puple-haired figure speaks to the police as the smaller greenish shadow appears next to him.  
  
Purple-haired dude: Do not fear good citizens!  
  
Small Green dude: We, Super Xelloss and his sidekick Jaken have come to save the- * green dude looks at the sky* -night.  
  
The superheros race inside the back where a pair of robbers hold hostages. They halt once they come into view of a robber with a bag o f money and another robber with a pistol.  
  
Xelloss ( purple haired dude ): Surrender now!  
  
Jaken ( small green dude ): Or I'll burn you like hot dogs *holds out a staff with two heads which can spit fire*!  
  
Robber1 ( the one with the money ): And what are a girly boy and a toad gonna do to us?*smirks*  
  
Robber2 ( the one with a gun ): Yeah you little punks!* takes out the gun he hid in his pocket and points it at Xelloss*  
  
Xelloss: *sees gun* You will do no such thing! ( Xelloss thinks they are going to shoot them ) * Xelloss jumps up and kicks the gun out of the robber guy's hand*  
  
The guns slides towards Jaken who then disposes of the danger by melting it with fire.  
  
Robber2: Why you little toad sh*t!  
  
Jaken:*vein pops* I'm not a toad! I'm a demon! Now for your insulting the helper of justice ( bel-chan: folks, if you haven't figured it out yet that Jaken's the sidekick, you're REALLY .....whats another nice word for DUMB? )! *Jaken jumps up and leaps towards the robbers who are currently tied up because Xelloss ran around them while they were debating, with rope* JAKEN BONK ATTACK! * lunges at the robbers with his staff*  
  
Xelloss:* sweatdrop* uh, Jaken, we got the bad guys...  
  
Jaken: *still bonking the robbers* Now for the final blow!  
  
Robbers 1 and 2: w-w-wh-what!? * has a bunch of lumps on their heads*  
  
Jaken: * Jaken takes out a gun from his pocket* Kukukuku..*glares evilly*  
  
Xelloss: *sees the gun* NO JAKEN! That's enough!  
  
Jaken: Move away Xelloss...  
  
Jaken is now in front of the robbers faces and points the gun at their noses.  
  
Jaken: Now you will feel what you injustice people deserve!  
  
Xelloss:*currently back by a wall*...  
  
Jaken fires the gun at the robbers full blast. The robbers wince as they feel the....COLDNESS OF THE ICE WATER! ( bel-chan: gotcha! ^_^ )  
  
Xelloss: *falls over from the insanity* .....  
  
Jaken: MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Fooled you little cowards! I'll bet you were peeing in you pants! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Xelloss now grabs the wet robbers with sweatdrops coming from his head and leads them to the police. Jaken meanwhile has finally stop laughing and put on a smilely face mask and helped the hostages. ( Note: Jaken needs a mask or he'll scare the day lights out of the already scared people ) Once the police got the robbers in the car, Xelloss and Jaken fly off over the rooftops until the next crime began.  
  
THE END!  
  
OR IS IT?????*DUn dUN duN*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~*~*~*~!~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~*!~*~  
  
AN: So how'd you like it? I might write more chapt. but not really sure now. Now at the bottom after this are outakes. You know, at the movie theater they have outtakes or messups for you to watch? Well, here are a couple of them! Now go enjoy. Please Review after your done ^_^ Arigato!  
  
___________________________________OUTTAKES_________________________________ ____________  
  
  
  
1: Purple haired dude: Do not fear citizens! The city's milk expires in two days! Not today!  
  
2: Xelloss: I am Sailor Xelloss! Defender of love and Justice! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you! *does the sailormoon pose*  
  
3:Xelloss: *sees gun* EEK! Jaken save me!  
  
Jaken: ..........  
  
4: Jaken: *still bonking the robbers* Now for the final blow! * Jaken blows his breath at the robbers causing them to faint from his garlic and onion lunch*  
  
5: Jaken: *still bonking the robbers* Now for the final blow! * Jaken reaches to his belt and pulls out a pokeball* Pikachu! I choose you!  
  
Pikachu: Pika? 


End file.
